Honor Over Anarchy
by Sage013
Summary: Jax Teller decides to leave his career for his family, his wife, Tara decides to follow her dream. Together they take on a new town and start a new life. In a whirlwind of 'what ifs' will they choose Honor Over Anarchy?
1. Chapter 1

When I was 16 I met the love of my life. She was beautiful, smart and sassy, everything I wanted and everything I didn't want. She made me better in every way and I didn't even think she knew it.

At 18 I decided on 2 things. One of them was to marry her and the other was to follow in my fathers foot steps and join the army. She hated the second part. Threatened to divorce me 5 months after we tied the knot but I wouldn't let her go and eventually she accepted my choice.

My father was in the military and severed in Vietnam. From what my mother told me. He was a great soldier. Brave and strong, never backed down, never surrendered. She would tell us these elaborate stories about him and how he was the best soldier the army ever had. As a kid I believed every word of it. As an adult I wanted to believe it but being in the army myself now it was hard. Especially when there's no way I can carry 3 men on my back while shooting a semi but still I wanted to believe he was a war hero and I wanted to believe that someday I would be one to.

However, here I was, returning from a year long leave and I was faced with the decision to either retire or go on another deployment but After 10 years in the military, I was tired. And I knew Tara was to. Year after year she stood by my side and raised our kids all the while pursuing her dream of becoming a neonatal surgeon, while I was out pursuing mine. I was top in my class and became a general in 10 years. I made sure everything I did was the way it should be. Except I was seriously lacking in the husband and dad department. I felt like I didn't even know my kids and somehow I lost track of my wife. Of course we spoke practically everyday but it was mostly about me or one of the kids wanting to talk to me. Looking back on it now though, I was ashamed and I guess I got so caught up in my own career that I didn't even realize I was putting her on the back burner.

"General Teller" I heard someone call, turning around I saw my lieutenant General approach me. He stoped in front of me and saluted, I returned the gesture and we both began to walk toward the plane that would take us home. "Have you thought more about the offer?" He asked me and I nodded my head.

"I don't think I'm going to take it. I miss my wife and kids. I feel like I haven't seen them in 10 years not just a year. I think it's time from me to retire and move on to the next chapter in my life. One that will allow me to see my children on their birthdays every year" I still wanted to talk to Tara about the decision before I made it but I think my mind was already made up way before I was even told I was finally going home.

"Honestly, I think I might follow you out" I stop in my tracks and look at my oldest friend. We enlisted together, had each others back on the battle field and climbed the ranks. Harry "Opie" Winston was my brother in every way.

"Are you serious?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Just like you, man. I missed the birth of my kids cause I was on deployment. I missed anniversaries and birthdays, Christmas's and summer vacations. I don't want Miss anymore. It's time for me to retire and just be a family man. The army will always be here. Watching my kids grow up though?" He nodded thoughtfully "That's a one time deal and I don't want to miss anymore of it"

I nodded in full understanding and slapped him on the back "I support you brother"

"Thanks man. Have you told Tara yet?"

"Nope. Gonna surprise her. I haven't even told her that I'm coming home." Smirking I get on to the plane and head home.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I arrived home later than I thought. I knew the kids would be asleep and that was a little disappointing but I'd see them tomorrow. At least now I can spend some time with Tara and make some important decisions.

Walking up the porch steps I could hear the TV inside and smiled. Tara was still up. I opened the door and the sight before me was beautiful. Tara was curled up on the couch asleep. A book on her lap and a glass of wine on the table. Closing the door quietly I took off my hat, put my bag on the floor and walked over to her. Crouching down next to her I ran a finger down her cheek "Hey pretty girl" I whispered the nick name I had given her when we first met.

A smile graced her beautiful face "Jax" she whispered back but then her eyes flew open and she looked at me "Jax?!"

"Hey baby"

"Your here?" She asked and looked around the room.

"Looks like it" I smirk.

She laughs and swats at my chest playfully "Still a jackass. Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?! I would have..." she stood up and I pushed her back down.

"I know and that's why I didn't tell you. I wanted to surprise you and the kids" I told her as I sat down on the couch. She got up again and I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my lap. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to wake the kids. There going to be so happy to have you home" she beamed and tried to get up but I kept a firm grip on her waist.

"Let them sleep. We can surprise them at breakfast. Tonight I just want to be with my wife." Leaning up I capture her lips in mine and give her a sweet kiss. It's something I've been wanting to do for almost a year now. Those video messages were just not enough for me.

"Mmmm" she hummed against my lips and pulled away just enough to ask "How long are you here for?"

"About that..." I trail off sheepishly.

"Please don't tell me just a day, Jackson. I can't do that again we can't put the kids through that again. It was hard last time I just don't-" she rambled on until I shut her up with another kiss.

"Tara, baby, listen to me please." She stares at me waiting for an explanation and I take a deep breath before continuing "I'm home for good if I want to be. If we decided it's best for our family. I can retire now or I can go on another deployment and continue to climb the ranks but this is our choice. What do you want?"

I can see the hope in her eyes as she cups my face "what do YOU want, baby. This is your dream. I'll follow what ever you want to do. What is it that you want?"

Raising my arms I motion around the house "I want this. I want you. I want our kids. What I don't want, Tara, Is to miss another birthday or anniversary I don't want to miss my kids faces on Christmas I want take them trick or treating. I want to help them with homework and more than anything I want us to be us again. I know you still love me as much as you did 10 years ago but I don't want to see you cry cause I'm leaving you again and I don't want you to feel like our time is limited. I want my family, Tara. I don't want to miss out anymore" by the time I was finished tears were streaming down her face and I leaned up to kiss them away.

"Then do it, baby. Come home for good, stay with us" she said as she leaned her forehead against mine.

"I am and I'm never going to leave you again" I kissed her with a such a force it knocked her breathless then I picked her up and took her to our bedroom and made love to her for hours just to make sure she knew, her husband was here to stay.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning Tara woke up before me and ran downstairs to start breakfast. We agreed that I would walk in after the kids were seated, to surprise them. I couldn't wait to see them. My crazy, vibrant, amazing little trio. Abel was just 9 and smarter than any kid in his class. That he got from his mother. Thomas was 7 and was more like me, adventurous, a quick thinker and a thrill seeker. Charlotte was 5 and the perfect mixture of both Tara and I. She was smart and adventurous, a book worm and a thrill seeker all in one. My kids were my greatest creation and they had an amazing mother that made sure they represented that in every way. Although, I may be biased. They are my kids after all.

Getting out of bed I threw on my sweat pants and a tshirt then went down stairs to finally greet the rest of my family. I could hear the quiet laughter and charlotte trying to convince her brothers to play barbie with her. They wouldn't budge though and said no almost immediately after she asked.

"Good morning everyone" I said as normal as I could.

"Morning dad" all three of them said in unison but then snapped their eyes to me.

"Dad!" Thomas was up first and practically tackled me to floor with a giant hug. "Dad!" Abel was next followed by my rambunctious little girl "Daddy! Your home!"

"Yes I'm home" I told them and kissed each of their bouncing heads.

"Alright kids let your father breathe" Tara said with a smile "Come and eat before it gets cold"

They each gave me one more big hug before sitting down. Walking over to Tara I gave her a quick kiss before I took my spot at the head of the table.

"How long are you staying for daddy?" Charlotte asked first, which didn't surprise me. She was such a daddies girl. One time she cried so much about me leaving that I had to sneak out after she fell asleep. I hated that the most. Tara would tell me how much of a funk charlotte would be in weeks after I already left.

Tara joined us after she served everyone and smiled at our baby girl. "Well what if we told you three that dads not leaving anymore?"

The boys stopped eating and looked up at me "Is it true?" Abel asked and I nodded "Yup. I'm home for good. No more deployments and no more leaving for years at a time. I'm here to stay"

The kids all stared at me wide eyed before they jumped up and, this time, actually managed to tackle me to the ground. "Sorry dad" Thomas smiled and got up first.

"It's ok kiddo" I ruffled his hair then picked up charlotte, tossing her in the air I kissed both her cheeks before setting her down. This happiness, my families happiness, was all that mattered to me. "How about we go to the park?" I looked at Tara and she shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. Kids go get dressed" she shook her head and smiled as they all cheered and ran upstairs. "Nothing is going to wipe those smiles off their faces today"

"Good. I'm glad their happy" I tugged her into my arms and kissed her "Good morning"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back softly "Of course they are. We all are"

"I'm really, really happy about that." Hearing her say those words made this all worth it. "You know Opie's leaving to. He's retiring with me"

Tara's face lit up again "Donnas going to be so happy"

Nodding, I grab a piece of bacon off my plate "Maybe we should take a family vacation some where? Spend some time with the kids and figure out what our next move is going to be"

She sat down at the table and pulled me down to join her "About that...Our next move?"

"Yeah?"

"I got this really amazing offer to be the head neonatal surgeon at this hospital in California. I wasn't going to take it because you were based here and this is where we built our life but now that your done..." she trailed off and I knew what she was asking. It was a no brainer for me. She stood by me for so long and went threw hell for me to pursue my dream. Now it was my turn to do the same for her. Chicago would alway be here but the Tellers where moving to California. Our next journey.

"Take it, babe. Defiantly take it"

"Really?" I could already see the smile forming on her lips and I couldn't help to smile with her.

"Yeah. It's my turn to back you now. We'll take a trip out there make the kids like it then break it to them when we come back. It'll be fine, baby. We'll make it work"

She jumped up and sat in my lap "I love you" she declared and I smiled "I love you to. Where is this place at anyway?"

She shrugged "It's in a town called charming"

I scoffed "Charming? Sounds like a fairytale"


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later we had the kids packed up and ready to go on a new little adventure. Tara and I had decided to visit first before we move out there officially. She had a meeting with the board to discuss arrangements and I was officially on dad duty. I didn't mind one bit, I missed my kids and couldn't wait to get to know them again.

"I'm ready!" Abel yelled as he brought his bag down the stairs.

"Me two!" Thomas followed. "Mom and charlotte are helping each other close their bags" Thomas rolled his eyes and I smiled, shaking my head "Of course they are" Charlotte was just like Tara. Spoiled.

"Lets go ladies. We have a plane to catch!" I yelled up stairs.

"I'm well aware, Jackson. Hold your horses we're coming" Tara called back.

"Yeah daddy hold your horsies" I could see Charlotte sticking out her tongue. Rolling my eyes I turned to the boys. "Put your bags in the car I'm gonna try and hurry your mother and sister up" they both nodded and headed to the car.

I walked up the stairs and headed for charlottes room where I heard the girls speaking. When I walked in Charlotte was sitting on top of her mothers suite case was trying to close it. "You know where only staying for a week right?" Raising my eyebrows I lean up against the front door and smirk at them.

"Another fact I'm well aware of, Jax. Either help or go back downstairs" tara huffed and I laughed as I walked over to her and pushed her to the side. Picking up Charlotte I put her down and closed the suite in one swift movement.

"There done. Now can we go?"

"Yup. Thanks baby." She bounced over to me and kissed my lips. "Lets go baby girl, Daddy can take our bags downstairs"

"Of course I can" I rolled my eyes and grabbed their bags, following them down.

By the time we made it to the airport or should I say barley made it, we had to rush threw the airport to make the plane. When we arrived at the gate we were surprised by 2 things. One of them being the hour flight delay and then other was the Winston family sitting at our gate.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Tara asked with nothing but excitement.

"Well did you think we'd let you guys go on a week vacation with out us?" Donna smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tara tightly.

By now the kids had gather together and were talking about some game. "Yeah and we wanted to check out some houses to. Donna and I talked about it. We move on to and what better way than to leave with our best friends and start some where fresh?"

A smile graced my face as I pulled him into a brotherly hug "That's great man"

When we pulled away we went to join everyone at the gate "And maybe we could finally open up that garage we've always talked about?" Opie had an excited grin on his face that made me chuckle just a bit. "That's not a bad idea. I mean we can't let the girls be the only bread winners here" we both glanced at our wives. They were chatting away and flipping threw a magazine. Donna was also in the Medicine field, she chose to stay in pediatrics while Tara decided to specialize in neonatal.

"Teller-Winston automotive?" I questioned as I looked back to Opie.

"Why I can't it be Winston-Teller?" He questioned back with an amused expression.

"It's alphabetical of course" I quipped back.

Nodding he rolled his eyes with a small smile "Of course it is"

"Dad, I'm hungry" Abel whines as he comes over to me. "Me to" his brother joins him.

"Alright, well lets go get something to eat for you monsters" standing up I make sure I have my wallet before heading to Tara. "You want anything to eat, babe?" Shake her head she puts the magazine down and stands up.

"No, I'm good but I'll go with you" Since I came home for good Tara has gotten into the strange habit of going every with me. I would be in the garage working on my bike and she would check up on me, I could be taking a shower and she'd pop in (Not that I minded). I didn't want to ask what it was about because I had a feeling I already knew. She was scared, that I was going to leave again, that she was going to wake up and I wasn't going to be there.

Taking her hand I guided her threw the busy airport and to a small little shop that was serving food. Standing in line I turned her to face me. "Hi" she smiled up at me and I can't help it when my heart skips a little beat.

"Hey" cupping her face I kiss her lips gently "You know I'm not going back, right? That I'm not going back on leave?"

Her brows knit together in confusion and she nods "Yes I know"

"Then, don't take this the wrong way, but why do you keep following me? I mean the shower I don't mind so much" I smirk at her just to let her know I'm curious but not mad "but Into the garage? To the barber?" She chews on her bottom lip as if she got her hand caught into the cookie jar and I smile as I lean my forehead against hers "I'm not going back, Tara. I'm gonna be there every morning when you wake up and every night when you go to sleep. I love you, baby. I promise I'm here to stay"

Nodding she leans up and kisses me before moving us in front the lady waiting to take our order. Looking at the menu board I ordered for the kids and myself then stepped aside to let Tara order. I knew she was going to get something even when she said she wasn't hungry. She could never pass up a good burger.

Walking back we spotted Opie "Planes boarding so of course my kids would decide it's time to grab something to eat"

Laughing, I pop a French fry into my mouth "Of we get to California before you. I'll make sure Donna and the kids make it to the hotel"

"Gee thanks" he flips me the bird then quickly walks away.

"You think the kids will like it in charming?" Tara asks as we walk back to the gate.

"Not sure. There gonna have to get used to it. We all will but I think having Kenny and Ellie there will help all of us. Charlotte is still young enough to make new friends so she'll get over it. We'll all adapt."

"I hope so. I mean as much as I want this. If this kids don't like it then we'll come right back" she sounds so sure of herself but I'd never let her just come back.

"We'll all be fine, Tara." I kissed her head as we reached the gate. Everyone was in line waiting to get on the plane.

"Mom, Dad! Let's go!" Abel yells with a big smile.

This was it. Next stop California and then Charming Town.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next few hours were absoulte hell. The kids were fidgety and wanted out of their seats every 5 minutes. I was extremely happy when they passed out an hour and a half in but when we landed it was hell trying to get them to wake up. Once we hit the car though the kids were up and bouncing around.

We drove to a town called Lodi because apparently, Charming didn't have a hotel. That's how small it was. When we got to the hotel the kids raced inside and fought over the best bed while Tara and I made sure everything was in order.

The Winston family where on the other side of the lobby. Perfect for me to bother when ever I wanted to. Like now, when the kids were asleep and I wanted to steal Tara for the night. I asked Donna before I asked Opie cause I knew she would agree the fastest and she did just as expected. The kids were to old for baby monitors so we left them a note telling them to knock next door if they needed anything.

"Where are we going, Jackson?" Tara asked for the hundredth time, as I dragged her to the car.

"To visit our new home. I wanna see the town. Come on let's go. I have the map ready"

When Tara and I were teenagers we used to take a map and point to some place on it and then just drive there, tour the town, then head back home with a brand new feeling of adventure. Now we had our map but with a destination in mind.

"To bad you don't have your bike. It's a beautiful night for a ride" she smiled as she got in.

"Oh don't worry, baby. I'll take you for a ride later" Winking at her I made my way to the other side and got in.

Pulling out of the hotel I followed the directions that lead me straight to the town we would be calling home in a few months.

"Charming Population 14,679. Our Name says it all" Tara reads outbound then looks at me "Well that sounds promising"

Driving threw the town we realize it's a lot smaller than we thought. One street took up most of the shops before leading to a bunch of neighborhood streets. We passed by a massive Park that we were sure the kids would enjoy.

"Oh make this left" Tara points and I turn as directed. "There it is" she looks on with a smile and I pull over and get out. " "

"Think you'll like it in there?" I ask her over the hood of the car.

Running her hand threw her hair she shrugs"I guess we'll find out tomorrow" the sound of her voice seems passive but I can tell she excited. Tara's always wanted this, a hospital were she can call the shots and run her own department. She gets back in and closes the door "Come on, Jax. I don't want to psych myself out. Let's look around some more" Hopping back in I start up the car again and head down some more friendly looking roads. "I wonder what that place is or was ?" Tara ask suddenly when we stopped at a stop sigh.

Leaning over I look out her side of the window to see a large gated up lot with a for sale sigh. "I don't know but it looks big" pulling over I park the car and get out "Me and Ope were talking about maybe opening up a garage. Give us something to do while you guys are at work."

Tara nods thoughtfully "That's something you always talked about" she walks over to the sigh, taking down the number. "To bad it's blocked up. I can't see inside"

Walking to stand beside her I push the gate a little and it slides open "Well it's open"

"It's illegal to go inside, Jax"

"Only if we get caught"

She scoffs and shakes her head "Were not teenagers any more, Jackson. We have kids who depend on us for pretty much everything"

"I'm well aware, Darlin. Now let's go we'll only take a peak I swear" I cross my heart and hold out my hand for her to take.

"Fine" she says with an eye roll and grasp my hand. When we walk inside, the lot is bigger than I expected. There are two one story buildings that sit across from each other and pretty big parking space. "Looks like this place was a garage before" Tara points to a side of the building that has garage doors. "I wonder who owns it"

"I do" An unfamiliar voice says and I'm immediately on guard. "Can I help you?" The mans says rather annoyed.

Turning around I put my hands up and stand in front of Tara "Sorry, man. My wife and I are just looking around. Were moving into town" this man isn't bigger than me but still looks intimidating. Pepper hair and beard, rusty looking hands and the face of a bulldog.

"Your trespassing" he says as he lights a cigarette.

"My husband was thinking of buying this place and opening up a garage" Tara says quickly and I roll my eyes but he man smiles.

"Well why didn't you say so?" He walks over to us his hand outstretched "The names Clay Morrow. Welcome to Charming!"

 **A/N: Tell Me What Ya Think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Shaking the mans hand I introduce myself "Jackson Teller" motioning to Tara I introduce her as well "this is my wife, Tara" I step aside so she can shake his hand.

"Hello" she smiles "I'm sorry again for being on your property. Jax here just wanted to take a peak"

My girl was to much of a goody goody sometimes. She was a daredevil with things we couldn't get arrested for. Our teenage years were wild and crazy she calmed down when we had Abel but she still had that wild streak in her and I always tried to get her to let it loose but she was always the cautious one.

"It's perfectly fine. Sometimes I get kids coming around here to tag up the place so I'm always on my guard." Taking a pull of his cigarette he looks around the lot then back to us "You mentioned looking to buy a place like this?"

I nod "Yeah. Like I said we're moving into town soon and we want to start up a new venture. Owning our own garage is something we always talked about just haven't made it happen yet"

"Where are you guys from?" He asked

"Chicago"

His eye brows furrow together "Why would you want to move to a small ass town like this when you lived in a big city?"

"The misses here got a job working at the hospital in town." I smiled proudly at Tara but she looked down shyly. Turning back to clay I shrug "And we wanted a change in pace. Needed it actually."

Nodding thoughtfully Clay motions around the lot "How about a tour?"

Looking at Tara I can see her eyes shinning she'd love this just as much as I would. She nods and I mimic her actions "Yeah that would be great" Taking her hand I follow as he leads us toward the garage.

"It's a 3 car garage. I'll throw in all the workings of you purchase the place. Lifts and tools you would need"

"Wow thank you. Is everything up to date? Or would we need to refresh the permits?" Tara asked as she walked over to one of the lifts and checked it out.

"Probably have to re new The permits. All those tools are top notch though." Clay answered then look at me with an amused expression "Your wife sounds like she knows a thing or two about running a business"

Laughing, I run a hand threw my shirt hair "Shes the brains in this marriage. I'm just the repair man and heavy lifter"

"As it should be" clay pats me on the back then motions towards the office "That's where my ex wife managed all the paper work. It's still pretty intact with file cabinets and what not the clientele paper work has been shredded you'll have to re build that"

"We can work on some advertisement and get the word out" I made a mental note and followed behind him as he walked toward the larger building. "Babe come on" I called out to her. If I didn't grab her now she'd be there for the rest of the night checking on permits and materials and we didn't even know if we were going to buy the place yet.

"Coming" She did a light jog till she was right next to me and took my hand again "This place is great"

Nodding my head in agreement, we followed clay threw the door. "This was our bar area." The whole place looked to be made out of some kind of cherry wood. There was a bar toward the right followed by a long hallway. To the left was a pool table a juke box and a small sitting area. "I'm going to take the pool table back but everything else comes with the place"

Shrugging, I nod and walk towards two closed wooden doors. "What's in here?" I ask as I tap on the door.

"My old office" he explained and opened the door to reveal a long wooden table that was probably his desk. "The desk is a red wood original. You can have that"

"This thing looks like it can fit, like 12 people" Tara observed with a slight chuckle.

"Well it was pretty busy at one point and I needed all the space I could get." Clay smiled and walked around the table gathering some papers up. "We have some storage rooms in the back. Come on I'll show them to you"

I let Tara walk out first and then follow her out. When we planned to take a drive I don't really anticipate finding this place and looking at place where we can actually build a company but everything happens for a reason right?

Walking into the hall we can see a number of doors. 4 or 5 on each side. "There's a bath room at the end of this hall and about 10 rooms in total. I have boxes with parts in some of the rooms. Other rooms I just didn't know what to do with so they stayed empty." She shrugs and I nod.

"I'm sure my sons will find something to make them into" laughing Tara turns to me and smiles "Yeah a mess. They'd make them into a mess"

"How many kids do you guys have?" Clay asks.

"3. 2 boys and a little boy" Tara answers beaming.

"Two got started early huh" he chuckles and Tara joins him.

"If Jax could have knocked me up every time he came home I'm 100% certain we would have had about 10 of them already"

She was 100% correct about that. There was nothing more I loved seeing than Tara pregnant with my child. It's just pissed me off that I couldn't be there for her while she was pregnant or in labour. That shit killed me more than anything else. Turning to her I smirk unapologetic. "Who said we were finished?"

Smacking my chest playfully she shakes her head "Now is not the time to talk you out of a crazy idea"

Laughing I put my hands in my pocket and look back to clay, he was looking at us with an amused expression and I smiled at him but It was time to talk numbers. "How much are you selling the place for?"

Rubbing the back of his kneck. "Im not going to lie ta ya. There's a lot of work that has to be done to get the place up and running again and I won't be doing it before you take it off my hands"

Swiping my hand threw my hair I shrug "That's fine. My associate and myself can take care of it. How much do you want for the place?"

"$150,000" he answered.

For everything we were getting and the space itself the price wasn't all that bad. Opie and I would have to put In some work but we had a lot of times on our hands and would be able to do it. I looked toward Tara and she nodded with a smile. We could afford it. We weren't rich or anything but we were well off. The military basically covered our expenses and because We lived on base the rent was a fucking steal.

Nodding I looked back to Clay. "Can my partner and I come back and look at it tomorrow? Give you a finally answer?"

"Yeah sure been trying to sell this place for almost a year now what's one more day" pointing towards the main room, he walks into his office "I'll draw up a contract and if it fits what you both want then then we can get it signed away"

Nodding I offer him my hand "Thanks man. I'll stop tomorrow. I'll prolly have my rug rats with me to."

"Sounds good" he writes something down on a piece of paper and hands it to me "My number. Give me a call when your on your way so I can be here before hand"

Nodding I take Tara's hand and Walk outside. we wave to him before we leave out the front gates and walk towards the rental. "So what do you think?" Tara asks as we get into the car.

"I think we should get Opies input. He would know better than I do about maintenance and up keep. From the looks of it though it seems like a good price for what we're getting. Especially if me and Opie are going half on it but I also think we should get a house before we buy a garage" sitting back I look at the closed gates and think about this whole move and how lucky we would be to have everything fall in our laps.

"We can afford it, Jackson. We can get a house big enough for our family and we can get a garage for a dream you've had since before the military"

"You really want me to do this?"

"Yes baby I really do" she smiles with such a brightness that makes me wanna agree to just about anything.

"Why?"

Leaning over the middle console she places a soft kiss on my lips and leans her forehead against mine "Because I don't want this trip to only be about me. I want our entire family to be ok with living here and making the best of it"

"Your amazing you know that?"

Laughing she kisses me once more and then leans back in her seat "That's why you married me"

Chuckling I start up the car and head back to the hotel.

...Honor...Over...Anarchy...

The next morning I rolled over and reached for Tara only to grip on to empty sheets. Her spot was warm but she was no where to be found. Rubbing my eyes I looked at the clocked. 6:02.

"Tara?"

"Down here" she whispered. Crawling to the end of the bed I see here kneeling in front of her suite case.

"What then hell are you doing?" I asked threw a yawn.

"Freaking out and looking for something to wear" she sounds so nervous and jittery, it makes me smile just a bit.

Getting up I walk over to her and hold out my hand. "Come here" she puts her small hand in mine and I pull her up and into my arms. "Your gonna be fine and your going to look amazing."

"I've never been so nervous in my life" she wraps herself in my embrace and hold her closer.

"That's ok and it's to be expected but you need to relax and you need to rest some more"

"But I need to ge-"

I kiss her and shake my head "No. repeat after me" she sighs and nods. "I Tara Teller"

She rolls her eyes but u can see the small smile on her lips. "I Tara Teller" she repeats.

"Will be fine and will look amazing" dipping my head I place kisses along her neck as she repeats exactly what I just said.

"Will be fine and will look amazing" her head falls to the side giving me better access.

"Say it again. This time mean it" my hands snake down her long lean legs and I hear her breathing hitch for a moment before she clears her throats and repeats again.

"I..Tara Teller...Will be fine and will look amazing"

She's only wearing one of my shirts so it's simple to slide my hands up to her hips and hook my fingers in her underwear. "I still don't believe you" looking at her I know she sees the evil glint I have in my eyes.

Reaching up she wraps her arms around my neck and steps out of her underwear when I slide them down. "I Tara Teller will be fine and will look amazing" now she has the evil playful ready for anything glint in her eyes and it makes me rise to attention.

Pulling at the hem of her shirt, she lifts her arms so I can take it off her. I take a step back and look at her amazing figure. All curvy and toned. She was amazing. Even after having our kids she was nothing but amazing. Even more so. Putting her hands on her hips she smirks and shakes her head "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?"

Shaking my head I walk toward her again "Nope. I'm gonna do much more than that" gripping her thighs I hoist her up my body and a satisfied grin graces my face as she lets out a little yelp. She wraps her legs around me as I pin her against the wall. "What were you saying now? I believe you needed to be repeating something"

I can feel her squirm slightly in anticipation and it only boost my ego just a little more. Tara and I have always had this overwhelming attraction to each other. This kind of need to always be with each other and it hasn't changed after 10 years of marriage 3 kids and years of deployments. It's only made it more stronger, intense.

Like now, when I craved To inside her, to mark her again as mine, it was just primal instinct. I had to have her, had to keep her, had to make her happy in every way. So when she repeated her mantra again and added my name as a whispered plea. I couldn't help but to rid myself of my boxers and plunge into her in one swift move. She attacked me then,kissing me and clawing at my bare back, her body begging me to send her over the edge and he wish was completely my command. I didn't stand a chance against her assault, even if it was me who initiated it. "Hang on tight, baby" her body seemed like it fused to mine after that and trust me I was loving every minute of it. Every movement we made was perfectly synced. Every thrust, every forward movement, every kiss, every nibble was perfectly choreographed by the universe just for us and as we reached our peaks I swore I could feel the earth shake just a little bit. Tara had to dig her nails into my back and crash her lips to mine so she wouldn't make a sound. It was always good with us but this, this unexpected much needed round, was earth shattering.

"I...Tara...Teller...Will...be...fine...and...will...look amazing" she said in between blissful pants. "Thanks...to...my...amazing husband...Jax Teller" she finished and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I like the addition" I smirked as I moved us back to bed.

"I thought it might fit well" she smiles and yawns then snuggles against me as I bring up the blanket around us.

We'd get a few more hours of sleep before we needed to get up and face life. For now though I was happier than a pig in shit.

 **A/N: Leave me a review and tell me what ya think!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright troops fall in" I yell threw out the hotel room. Opie and I were headed out to the garage so he could check it out. Tara went off to her meeting and Donna went to hers to. So that left me and ope with 5 rug rats for the day.

We finally managed to wrangle all of them and get them dressed after about an hour or 2. It was times like these that I really appreciated Tara. She had to raise all 3 of our beautiful kids while I was away. Had to get them dressed daily, had to feed them and work on schedules. It all came natural to her. Me? I felt like I was trying to stop 3 tornados from destruction. Moments like this made me ever happier with the decision to leave the army.

I smiled when the kids stood side by side in front of me. Opie's kids joined them when they came in.

"Ok. What are the rules for today? Abel.."

"Stay out of trouble while moms gone" he steps out and says.

Nodding, I look to Thomas "Tommy?"

"No running far away while moms gone"

Charlottes next. She smiles when I look at her, jumps up and says "Listen to daddy while moms gone" then bounces back to her spot. Opie chuckles but looks to Kenny, whose the oldest of the 5.

"Kenny what's the rules?"

"Follow all rules already given" Kenny announces with a head nod.

"Ellie?"

"Make sure they follow the rules" she smiles and laughs.

Opie looked at me and we both nodded with smiles "All troops at ease. Let's get out of here" the kids all slouched and walked to door with excited smiles on their faces. "Think they'll pick up what we're actually doing?" I asked Opie as we walked toward the elevator.

He shrugs "Not sure. One or two maybe but you said it's a big lot right? They can play while we talk?"

Nodding we reach the elevator and get in when it arrives. Tara and I still didn't know how to break it to the kids that we were moving. We wanted to make sure she actually got the job and we found a good house for the kids. Maybe visit the school and see what it was like. From the looks of it though, charming seemed like a good place to settle we just didn't know if the kids wanted to settle here.

When we got to the garage Clay was already outside with some guy wearing a police uniform. We hooped out and the kids hopped out with us. "What is this place dad?" Abel asks as he comes around with his sisters hand in his, to stand beside me.

"It's an abandoned garage" I said in a whisper to make it seem mysterious.

All 3 boys had an evil excited glint in their eyes like I knew they would and I laughed, shaking my head. "Stay out of trouble"

"Are their ghosts daddy?" Charlotte asked and I shrugged.

"Not sure baby but I'll protect you if their are" she nodded and reached for me. Smiling, I pick her up with ease and kiss her forehead. My little scaredy-cat.

"Hey Jax its good to see ya again." Clay smiled as he walked over to us and offered his hand, I shook it and looked over to opie and made an introduction.

"Nice to meet you, clay" he shook his hand then took a look around the lot. Unlike last time, the gates were open and it looked a lot better this way, more open and inviting.

"This is Wayne Unser, he's a good friend and the chief of police." He patted the man on the back as we shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. I was glad clay wasn't mentioning anything about us moving here or is buying this place in front of the kids. I was wondering how we were gonna keep up the facade. "Are these the rug rats you mentioned?" He asks and motions for the kids who are standing by the board line, peering in Like curious cats.

Nodding, I point them out "Thats Abel my eldest, Tommy in the middle and this ones charlotte my youngest." I bounce her in my arms then motion toward the others "The two older ones are Kenny and Ellie, Opies twins." Although they weren't that much older. Just a year older than Abel but they were taller which made them seem a little older. "Told them the place was haunted which is why their all mysteriously looking around"

Clay nodded in understanding "Well then let's go let them explore and find some ghosts" he chuckles as he leads everyone threw the gates.

"Daddy do I have to find the ghosts?" Charlotte asks as she tucks her head under my chin. Rubbing her back I shake my head "No baby, you can stay with me or go explore something else. The ghost will leave you alone and go scare your brothers" she seemed to accept that because she wiggles out of my arms.

I set her down then head to stand next to Opie who's still looking around. "Well come on fellas. Let the kids roam so you can check out the place. I'll stay out here and keep a watchful eye." The Chief said.

"Appreciate that Wayne" clay nodded and ushered us threw the gates. The kids took off as soon as we passed the thresh hold.

"You guys go head. I've already seen the place" and I wasn't going to leave the kids with someone we didn't know. Chief or not.

I sat down on a picnic table that was just out side of the main office where the bar was and watched the kids play, At some point the kids abandoned their search for ghosts and started playing tag. Abel was the fastest so no one would ever catch him. Thomas was light on his feet and a quick thinker so he dodged hands, once in a while it worked but other times he submitted to defeat. Charlotte and Elle ever the princesses played but kept safe distances away and played ref. Kenny was quick to a little slower than Abel but faster than Tommy. Which was always cause for an argument cause no one would ever loose. They ended up playing ennie meeny miney mo to figure out who went next.

It was fun watching them play. I never really got to see them be themselves the way they were now. Sure when I wasn't on duty I spent time with them but it was always about me it was never about them. That's what this move was all about. Them and making sure I never missed a second of Their lives again.

Opie came out about 20 minutes later, A smile on his face. That's all I needed to see to know this was a good idea. A good place for us to set up shop. Opie sat next to me and clay went over to the outside office. "I think this place is great. We could really make this work" he confirmed and I nodded. "What's next then?"

"Next? We look for houses first then we figure everything else out. Clay is getting me the permits so I can have a look But from the looks of it, everything seems to be in place. I told him I had to talk to you first but I think we should leave a down deposit and then give him the rest after we move here"

"Sounds good brother." Stand up, I smile and pat him on the shoulder "Looks like this is going to be a good move" he nods with a smile "Looks like it"

"Alright, let's write out this check and wrangle the monsters. I'll call Tara, see if they can meet us for lunch"

Nodding he heads into the office with clay and I pull out my phone to call Tara.

"Hello?" She answers on the second ring and I can already hear the excitement in her voice.

"Hey baby, how's it going?"

"Oh my god, Jax. It's amazing here. They made me an amazing offer and showed me my office" she sounded so giddy I couldn't help but smile.

"That's great, pretty girl. When do you start?"

"In a month. They wanted us to have time to move here and settle in"

"Perfect, that's just perfect, baby" things were moving just the way we wanted them to. "Are you all finished up there? Me and Ope are done at the garage and are headed to get some lunch"

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I totally forgot about the garage! How did it go? Did Opie like it?" She asks in a rush.

"Tara, relax, it's ok. Opie loves the place. We're putting a deposit on it and then fully buying it when we move here"

"That's great news! I'm so excited! Everything's falling into place, baby!" She exclaims and I laugh a little. "I'm all done here. Let's meet at that diner we saw yesterday in town"

"Sounds good. See you in a few. I love you"

"I love you to, Jackson"

After hanging up I round up the troops again. "Alrighty troops time to head out!" I yell so they can all hear me. Charlotte runs to me and I pick her and spin her around. Her giggle is infectious and has me laughing To as the rest of them come barreling toward me.

"Dad! This place is awesome!" Tommy shouts and Abel nods enthusiastically.

Kissing charlottes head I set her down "I'm glad you like it but it's time to go we have to meet mom at the diner in town for lunch"

Opie comes out the office and joins us "Alright let's head out. I'm starving"

"Your always hungry, dad" Ellie rolls her eyes but smiles and walks to the car.

"Were growing boys, right dad?" Kenny smiles at Opie and Ope nods "That's what mom says. Now let's go"

Shaking hands with clay again, he gives us a little salute and sends us on our way. Oddly, I feel like a weights been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't know what I would do to pass the time while Tara was at work and the kids were at school and I hated thinking I was going to live off my wife. I mean I had savings but she would be the "bread winner" and I wasn't taught that way.

Pulling up to the diner I can see Tara and Donna threw the window chatting away. Tara had this beautiful blinding smile on her face that takes my breath away every time I look at her. She looks so happy, she was almost glowing.

Getting out of the car, I took charlottes hand and walked Into the diner. As soon as she saw her mother, Charlotte bolted. "Momma!"

Turning her head Tara's eyes light up as she spots our daughter. "Hey baby" she stands up to greet her, hugging her close and kissing her forehead "Did you miss me?"

Charlotte nods "Daddy took us to this creepy place with ghost" she tells her and then slides into the booth.

"He did what?" Tara looks at me with confusion and I smile as I tug her into my arms. "I took them to the garage." I explain and she nods in understanding then leans up and gives me a small kiss. "I missed you guys today" she smiles then turns to the boys to pull them in for hugs.

"We missed you to, mom but we had fun today!" Tommy smiles wide and slides in next to his sister. Abel follows Tommy, while I pull up chairs for Tara and I. The kids all start to chatter and Opie and Donna start talking about their day.

Turning to Tara, I kiss her head and ask "So, when should we tell the kids?"

She sighs and looks at them as they look threw their menu trying to figure out what they want "I think the sooner the better would be a good idea"

"We can do it tomorrow" I nod, thoughtfully. "Then go look for a house and the kids can pick out their rooms. That should make them happy"

"We should get a 5 bedroom" She whispers and my eyes brows raise.

"Trying to tell me something?" I smirk at her and she swats my arm.

"Don't even think about it, Teller. I just think the kids need their own room and we need a guest room. If our parents decide to pay us a visit, they should have a place to sleep instead of sleeping on the couch" she whispered while glancing at the kids making sure they couldn't hear us.

She was right about that. My mother alone would be here almost every month if she could and I'm pretty sure she would 'Joke' about moving here about 5 times. My mother was a special kind of parent, overbearing but loving, attached but distant and demanding but understanding.

She gave Tara the hardest time when we first got together but over the years they've grown to love each other and be each other's support system when it came to my deployments.

My father on the other hand was laid back but put my mom in check when she needed it, which was pretty much everyday.

Tara's parents were a little more normal. Her mother was loving and open, full of support and had an open ear when ever Tara or myself needed her. I'd come to love her as my second mother, someone I could turn to, to make sure I was making the correct decisions. She would never tell me what was right or wrong she'd just let me talk till I figured it out on my own.

Tara's father though, is a different story. We had a rough start much like my mom and Tara did. He hated me and thought keeping Tara away from me was a good idea, for that I hated him in return. In fact we didn't see eye to eye until I slipped a ring on her finger. He didn't think I was good enough for her. Sometimes I think he still doesn't even after a decade and 3 kids but we were cordial to each other, shared a few beers on occasions, etc.

"sounds like a plan" I tell her after we've all ordered our food. "5 it is"

She beams and nods "Good. I can't wait"

Honestly I couldn't either. A brand new start for all of us was what we needed. Who know what charming town would bring us. For now though, I was happy that my girl was happy. I was just worried about the kids now. Tommy and Charlotte not so much but Abel would have the strongest reaction I was sure of it, I just didn't know if it would be good or bad.

When we were done eating me and Ope split the bill then we all headed back to the hotel, in different cars. Charlotte came up with the bright idea that we should have family game night before bed time and everyone whole heartedly agreed.

I was only skeptical because our game nights turned into family fight night. Abel and Tommy would start the great battle and Tara and I would end it when Charlotte would start to become a little instigator. Never taking sides just whispering in her brothers ears. I think she secretly liked being the ring leader.

"Dad what's that?" Abel asked and pointed to something on the side of the road right before our exit.

"Not sure" I slowed the car down and noticed a pretty beat up bike with a barely moving man next to it.

"Oh my god, Jax, stop the car!" Tara screeches and hops out when I pull the car to a stop.

"Stay in the car" I Tell the kids as I get out and jog around the car.

"He's breathing, barely but breathing. Call 911 then give me the phone" I do as I'm told and kneel beside the man who cut up from head to toe as Tara reads off her finding to the paramedics. "He must have laid down his bike" she tells me.

"From the looks of it, it was a pretty hard fall" I observe. The man below me begins to groan and move around.

"Hey, you've been in an accident. You need to stay still. Help is on the way, can you tell me your name?"

"Ch...Chi...Chibs" he manages to rasp out before passing out again.

A/N: A little fluff and new/Old character. New to this story, old to our SOA fandom.

I was supposed to have this chapter out about a week ago but I have recently been diagnosed with carpal tunnel so I've had to rest my hand but it's better now and I'm back to writing!

I'm curious...where do you guys think I'm going with this story? I already know. In fact I know exactly how it's going to end but I'm interested in knowing what you guys are thinking!

Leave me your thoughts in a nice little review? Please? THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

When the ambulance finally arrived, Tara was in full doctors mode. It was a sight to see. The kids were amazed, although Charlotte looked a little nauseous, Abel and Tommy Thought it was the coolest thing in the world that their mom could do what she could do. Her hands were in a frenzy as they checked him over and swatted at his wounds.

The paramedics easily fell in line with her and did as they were told. When they finally put him on a gurney she walked over to us.

"Mom! That was so cool! You were all like, I need a scalpel stat"

Tara laughed and shook her head "I didn't say anything like that"

"I know but it was like the movies, ya know!" Abel's eyes were shining in excitement as Thomas nodded along wide eyed.

"Is that man going to be ok, Momma?" Charlottes small voice asked from beside me.

Tara nodded and picked her up "yes, He will be. I'm gonna head to the hospital and make sure of it"

"Can we come?!" Thomas and Abel both shouted and I laughed.

"The only place you two are going is back to the hotel"

"Aww come on dad. We never get to see mom in action" Thomas whined and I shook my head.

"Moms not getting into any kind action." _Maybe back at the hotel with me but not at the hospital_ , I chuckle to myself and shake that thought out of my mind.

"He's right boys, I'm just going to make sure, he's alright. Go back to the hotel, get some sleep and tomorrow we can do some more exploring"

That was the magic word, that had them rushing back to the car. The boys thought they were some kind of worldly explores and loved a good adventure.

" ? We're ready to go" one of the paramedics shouted over. She nodded and turned to me "I'm gonna ride with them"

Nodding, I take charlotte from her after she kisses her moms cheek. "I'll go tuck them in and head to the hospital after" leaning in I press a light kiss to her lips and walk around to get charlotte settled.

"Goodnight Boys" Tara leans into the car and kisses them each on the forehead.

"Night momma!" They chant as she gets into the ambulance. We watch as it speeds away before the boys start a conversation about how the accident happen, It's very animated filled with theories of an alien landing which is why he swerved off the road. I chuckle at the idea and shake my head.

"I doubt it was that interesting boys" heading around the car I peak my head into the window "Stay put. I'm going to move his bike off the road" They all nod.

The bike was in pretty bad condition but 100% fixable with some parts and a paint job. After I got it moved off the road I took a picture of the location for the guy named chibs for later. Maybe we could help him get it to a garage or something.

When We arrived back at the hotel, Charlotte was already passed out while the boys looked dead on their feet. Its been a busy exciting day, I figured the kids would be out for the entire night. I pulled Charlotte out of the car and cradled her in my arms. She blinked a couple of times, smiled up at me, then laid her head on my chest falling fast asleep again. Jesus Christ I loved this little girl. Kissing her hair I made my way inside the hotel and up to our room.

"Alright Boys you know the drill"

They both nod tiredly and make their way to brush their teeth. showers could wait till morning, they were to exhausted.

Laying charlotte down I put some PJs on her before tucking her into bed. My little angel, the picture perfect mix of the both of us. Staring at her now I could pin point exactly what parts of our baby girl belonged to me and which ones belonged to Tara. She was just gorgeous and yes, I was hyper aware as well that my little angel had me wrapped around her finger.

"Dad." Abel calls to me as he walks over to me.

Looking over I smile at my sleepy "Hey buddy where's Tommy?"

"Still brushing his teeth. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Get in bed first" I follow him to his bed and lift the blanket so he can climb in. "Alright, What's Up?"

"Are we moving here?" He asks quickly. So quickly I almost didn't hear it. Of course he would be the one to figure things out first and I find myself biting my lip not knowing what to say to him. So I went with the truth.

"How would you feel if we did?"

I watch as he thinks about it for moment then shrugs "I guess it's alright. Seems pretty cool here"

"but why would we?" I hear Tommy ask from behind me and I sigh. We weren't planning on telling them till tomorrow but now is as good as any. Maybe Charlotte will take it better coming from her brothers.

I pat the bed next to Abel and wait for Tommy to climb in before continuing. "Listen boys, your mom got a job offer working at the hospital and I told her to take it. She deserves this and she's always there for us so this time we have to be there for her but she won't do this for herself"

"But what about our friends?" Tommy asks.

"Well you can make new ones here and Kenny and Ellie are going to be here to. Uncle Opie and Aunt Donna decided to move to" I answer him as I knock some hair out of his face. He looks contemplative. Like he's trying to work it out in his head what moving means.

Abel on the other hand looks impassive. Like he doesn't care either way if we stay or go. "It's going to be a new adventure, Tommy. We can fight new monsters here" Abel turns to his brother with a big smile and Tommy brightens at the idea, his eyes glowing with the promise his brother just made him. That's my boy always looking out for his siblings.

Though, now the conversations takes a spin where Tommy is explaining all the fake swords they can use while Abel nods and makes small suggestions.

I watch them for a minute, as they talk Excitedly of what's to come. I was extremely grateful for them. All 3 of them. Sure when we first had Abel we were scared. Tara didn't know how she was going to raise a baby alone since I was constantly on deployment but she made it work and then with Thomas she became a pro. Charlotte was the easiest, Tara could pretty much anticipate what was going to happen. My kids were my reason to live while I was on deployment. They gave me a reason to fight harder to get back to them.

Looking at them now made my decision to leave the army all the more worth it.

Standing up, I lean down and press kisses on both their foreheads "We'll talk more about it in the morning. Try and get some sleep and don't wake your sister" They nod and get back to their whispered conversation. Smiling I shake my head and turn out the light leaving only their small bed lights on.

Walking over to the connecting doors I popped my head into Opies room and explained the situation.

"You Want me to go with you?" Opie asks and I️ shake my head immediately.

"Nah, I'm just going to pick her up, no big deal. Can you just listen out for the kids? They should be asleep by now but you never know with them"

He laughs and nods "Yeah no problem man, I'll watch some TV in there till you get back"

"Thanks man"

...Honor...Over...Anarchy...

The drive to was about a 10 minute drive from the hotel. I got there fairly quickly and walked inside eyes searching for where Tara could be.

The hospital was a little smaller than the one she worked in back at home but nonetheless it was still a hospital and busy with doctors strolling and nurses bouncing everywhere.

After about 5 minutes of searching and trying to avoid a woman and her child coughing up a lung, I went to the help desk. Where a male nurse sat looking at screen and typing away. "Excuse me, I'm looking for my -"

"Jax" I heard Tara from behind me and I smile at the guy whose looking at me waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"Never mind, it seems she's found me" Nodding, he turns back to his screen as I turn toward Tara. "Hey babe." Walking over to her I take her into my arms and kiss her forehead "How's motorcycle man?"

Smiling up at me she wraps her arms around my waist "He's great! Better than I thought actually. A concussion, some pretty bad scratches and a broken rib but no internal bleeding which is what I was worried about"

I had a small smile on my face as Tara spoke in her doctor talk, which was always a turn on to me. It was amazing what she knew and what she could do. It was something I've always admired about her.

"He's awake now. Come I want you to meet him." She pulls away from me and takes my hand, dragging me along. When we reach his room she barges in like she owns the place and stops in front of his bed, while I lean against the door.

"Mr. Telford. Hello again"

He smiles at her and nods a bit "Aye, doc. I can't thank ye enough for saving me life"

She shrugs but smiles "Your more than welcome. I wanted to introduce you to my husband, who helped me get you here. Jax" she looks toward me and I make my way to her side. "This is Philip Telford better known as Chibs" she chuckles as if they've spoken about his naming preference "chibs this is my husband, Jax Teller"

"Well thank Ye to for saving me life" he smiles at me his brown eyes are grateful and I find myself smiling back.

"No worries, man, she did all the work. I just pushed your bike off the road. It's pretty banged up by the way."

He waves me off and shrugs "I'm a mechanic, I can fix it up in no time, soons I get out of this bed"

"Your a mechanic?" I wonder if he lived here because if he did then maybe...

He nods "My whole life. Da owned a shop worked there as a boy"

"Do you live here in Charming?" Tara was always intuitive. She knew my line of questioning before I could even think of it twice.

He shakes his head "Just passin' threw looking for a place to settle. I was on mi way to eureka when I got side swiped by some jack arse"

Tara and I share a look. One that has me pulling up a chair beside the man "How would you like to settle in Charming?" His gaze drifts between me and Tara before he settles a questioning gaze on me. "Tara and I are moving here in a few months. I'm buying a garage in town could use a mechanic"

He looks pensive for a moment. Like he's tossing choices around in his head. He looks like he's about to answer when Tara blurts out "We can provide room and board to"

I look at her incredulously, is she out of her mind? I mean sure we can hire a stranger but brining him into our home? Now that was a bit of a stretch. We didn't know this guy and to allow him into our home near our kids? That just wasn't ok with me. No matter how much we wanted to hit the ground running with this garage.

"Um Tara, Can I talk to you Ou-" she shuts me up with a wave of her hand and looks toward the man, who doesn't seem to understand either.

"The garage we bought comes with a clubhouse of sorts. We have a bunch of rooms you can stay in one of those till you find your own place. Theres a small kitchen in there as well."

Now that was something I could be on board with. Living in my house not so much, living at the garage was a good decision. Besides I had completely forgotten about the rooms at the garage. I needed to talk to Opie about all of this but I knew he'd be on board. It was a good chance for us to get started before we even moved here officially.

Nodding my head I look to him again "We would have to work on the kinks later. Considering your still in here and we still haven't found a place of our own but we can defiantly have the place ready for you before you get out of here."

"Just one question" he tells us, looking between us again "Is there room for 2?"

"For 2? Your not alone?" Tara asks reviewing his chart as he shakes his head.

"Aye we had ta split, lookin at different locations. He should be comin soon. He's much like a nephew ta me. Took him in when his parents threw him out. His names Juan Carlos I call em juice"

Tara smiling and nodding before I can even think things threw "We have more than enough room"

"Then I'm in"

Tara looks pleased and I am to for the most part. Standing up I move to shake his hand. "We'll head over to the garage and set things up for ya. Me and my partner still have to put in our payment tomorrow and me and the family will be officially moving here in about a month maybe less if we can find a place"

He shakes my hand then shrugs "Ye get me set up and I'll help da set up of the garage in anyway"

"Thanks,Man I appreciate it" walking over to Tara I grab her pen out of her hand and head to the note pad by his bedside. "Here's my number. Keep in touch and I'll be back around to discuss some more details"

"Alright, enough talk. You need to get more rest mister"

He chuckles but nods either way, settling deeper into bed. "Yer good people. Thank you for everything"

"Your welcome" Tara pats his covered legs and smiles as she walks out. I tip my head and wave as I follow her out.

She turns to me before I even make it fully out the door "Everything is falling into place" she grins. Chuckling a bit, I kiss her forehead and nod.

"Sure is, baby but next time you offer up some place to stay make sure we've officially bought the place first"

She waves her hand dismissively "Details. Your going to get it tomorrow and then we can go look for a house" she beams and I smile right back at her, her excitement getting to me even more. I am beyond glad she's happy, she deserves every happiness under the sun and I was going to make sure she has it.

I take her hand as we walk out of the hospital. "Oh by the way. The boys know about he move"

She stops in her tracks "They do?"

Nodding, I stand in front of her and bring her hand to my lips giving her knuckles a soft kiss "Yup. Abel figured it out and Thomas just overheard. Charlotte was asleep"

"How did they react?" Her eye brows furrow. I can tell she's worried but there was nothing to be worried about.

"Confused at first but then Abel started talking about new adventures and well..."

She chuckles "Thomas followed suite"

"Exactly. We're all good, Darlin. The boys are excited and Charlotte will be to"

"Tomorrow. House shopping" she declares as she resumes our walk to the car.

"You got it, babe"

"I love you" She smiles up at me.

Pressing a kiss to her lips, I nod and then wink "You should"

 _ **A/N: Sorry for the long long long long wait! I hope I still have some readers out there! My New Years resolution is to finish all my stories! And they will get done! Eventually.**_

 _ **If ANYONE knows how to write a chibs accent PLEASE let me know! I'm HORRIBLE at it lol**_

 _ **Thanks for sticking with me! PLEASE write a REVIEW! even a small one would be good for me. I just want to know that you guys are still reading! Xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Tara please. I need you to pick a house, baby" we have been on the house hunt for more than 5 hours. We've looked at every available house in Charming except for two and she still didn't pick one. Opie and Donna had decided to take the kids to an arcade so we decided this would be the perfect opportunity for us to pick a house perfect for our family. Opie and Donna would go house hunting tomorrow, everything was working out except for the fact that my beautiful wife was being to picky for her own good.

"It has to be perfect, Jax." She expresses once again as we pulled into the drive way of another house.

"I get it, baby, but at this point we're going to have to build our own house that's suitable for everything your looking for" I place the car in park and watch as her eyes get wide as she looks at me. I shake my head immediately "It's out of the question, Tara. We have a whole garage we have to re furnish, not to mention we have to move everything practically cross country. Both our cars my bike etc. it's to much to add building a house"

She pouts a little and I shake my head. I couldn't give her what she wanted this time, not with everything that was already going on.

She gets out of the car and waits for me to join her. "Fine. We'll look at this house but I really liked house number 3 the best."

That was a pretty awesome house. 4 bedrooms on the top floor, the master bedroom on the main floor. 2 car garage with a space for my bike. French doors leading in the kitchen leading to a nice and big backyard. A front and back porch with a place for me to grille. The living room was big enough for our family the kitchen was big enough for Taras liking, with all stainless steel appliances. There was a home office and each of the kids would be able to have their own room and we'd have a spare room guests. It was ideal but Tara hated the fact that there wasn't a pool, so we went in search of the next house only to be highly disappointed.

Now at house number 6 i'd had enough and was ready to call it quits. "Babe if you want a pool so bad we will make one, ok? Just pick the house you liked best and I will make sure there's a pool in the back yard" I looked to her and pleaded "please just pick a house I'm exhausted and we still have to swing by the garage so we can see what we need to get for chibs and his friend...what was his name?"

She biting her lip and looking at the floor plans when she says "Juice" offhandedly.

"Right... for Juice, what kind of nickname is that anyway?" I ask and she shrugs as she picks up one the papers she's looking at.

"This one. House number 3 is the one. It has a room for each of the kids. The boys can take the rooms with the shared bathroom and Charlotte can have her own bathroom. There's a guest bedroom up there to. The master bed room is away from the kids downstairs and our master bathroom has a shower and Craw foot tub." She smiles as she moves her finger around the paper showing me everything she's telling me. "The kitchen is massive and the dining room is big enough to fit everyone and a little more" her smile is so bright the sun is getting jealous "And There's a big enough back yard for a pool." She taps the paper a couple of times "This is the one. I want this one"

If only she knew there wasn't a damn thing I wouldn't do to keep her smiling like that "we will call the real estate agent and put in an offer, today. Before you change your mind"

She squeals and jumps into my arms as her her lips connect with mine.

"I love you so much, Jackson, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She kisses me fiercely and then says "You've given me a beautiful life baby"

Jesus, my only wish ever was to hear those words my wife just told me. It meant that I did something right in this life, all my sacrifices, all the missed births and birthdays, the anniversaries and all the firsts she got to witness but I missed, it was all worth it if she was happy.

There isn't anything to say to that would top that so I simply return her kiss and tell her "I love you, Tara, there's isn't a damn thing I wouldn't do for you and our kids"

She nods and smiles as I see the tears well up in her eyes. "I know. We know. We've always known" she kisses me once more before pulling back and looking at the house in front of us. "I guess we don't have to look at this one then" she nods towards the House we're standing in front of.

"Nope. Let me call the agent and put in the offer and then we can head to the garage" she nods as I take out my phone and lean on the head of the car. The agent is excited when I call her and tell her our house choice. She tells me the owners will have no problem accepting my offer considering it's the best one they've had in months. We make plans to meet that night after I tell her I'd like the kids to see it. She ends the conversation with see you laters and I hang up to look at Tara who scribbling on the floor plan on the house.

Dropping an arm across her shoulder I look down and see she's creating a space in the back yard for a pool. That's my girl, no time to be wasted. "Let's go, Gorgeous, we have things to do before we meet up with the real estate agent so the kids can see the house"

She nods but keeps scribbling till she's finished and smiles down at her handy work. "Pool is all done, now we just gotta find someone to do it"

"And we will but for now..."

"Yes, yes, I know, we have other things to do blah blah blah. I get it. I just want the house we're going to spend the rest of our lives in, to be absolutely perfect" she stresses

"And it will be. It already is. I just don't want us to bite off more than we can chew. We have the garage going on, the Renovations for the house to add the pool and 3 kids. I don't want you starting a new job with so much on your mind" taking her hands in mine I pull her till she's facing me and kiss the tip of her nose "I don't want you worrying about to much"

She intertwines her fingers with mine and smiles up at me "I'm a wife and a mother, baby, I always worry but I appreciate you thinking about me and I love you even more for it. I just need this move to be everything we all want. Not just what I want. You know?" I nod and she smiles "Now let's go get these beds, some sheets, maybe a couple other things and then we can go get the kids and they can help us at the garage" she leans up kisses me, then pulls away to get into the car.

"Should we get something else besides the beds? Maybe like a dresser?" I ask as I follow her and slide into the drivers side.

"That's a good idea actually. I think the essentials would be good. Bed sheets and a dresser we can start off with. Everything else would be up to them to get."

Nodding, I start up the car and drive it out of town to a target that's about a 5 mile drive. When everything's said and done we managed to get the dresser and bed delivered to us by tomorrow but picked up a few sheets for both beds.

"What kind of sheets should we get? 600 count or 800?" She asks as she looks at several different kinds and I roll my eyes.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters, Jackson. I never hear you complaining about the sheets you sleep on" she picks up two box sets off sheets and throws them into the cart.

"Their comfortable what's there to complain about?"

She shakes her head and laughs "That's cause their thousand count"

On the way back into town we stop to get some food for ourselves and the monsters before finally arriving at the garage where Donna, Opie and all the kids were meeting us.

The kids were playing when we pulled into the lot but when they spotted our car they high tailed it to us.

Charlotte was the first to reach us, her blonde locks bouncing behind her as she ran to me and swung herself into my arms the minute I stepped out of the car. "Hi baby" I greet her with a kiss to her head.

"Hi daddy!" She kisses my check and I hug her close before carrying her over to her mother. The boys hug my waist and I ruffle their hair and drop kisses to their heads. Damn I missed my kids.

"Time to eat!" Tara announces as she takes our baby girl into her arms. "Boys help get the bags out of the car" they both nod and Abel opens the back door. He and Thomas each grab some bags and I grab the left overs and carry them over to where Opie and Donna are placing some plastic plates on the picnic table. Kenny and Ellie make their way towards us and take their seats next to their parents.

"So did you find one?" Donna ask Tara.

"Yup finally settled on one" she smiles back at Donna as they go about distributing some mac and cheese on the kids plates with some nuggets.

"When should we tell them?" Opie asks me as he brings over a beer for me.

"Thomas and Abel know already. They figured it out pretty much. It's just the rest. I guess no time like the present." Taking a swig of my beer I wait for everyone to settle down before Opie clears his throat and the all eyes are on us.

"So Thomas and Abel already know this but..." I start off with

"It's time to tell the rest of you guys" Opie finishes with a deep sigh.

"What that were moving here?" Kenny asks and Opie raises his eyebrow "Come on dad, this place is great and all but it isn't exactly a vacation spot" the kids laugh but it's Charlotte that looks a little worried.

"Charlotte?" Her little lip quivers when I call her name "Baby what's the matter?"

"What about all my dollies?" She asks looking to her mother.

Tara smiles "Were Going back to get them and the rest of our things. We're gonna pack up your room and your brothers room and move it all here to the new house"

This seems to brighten her mood and she nods and looks up to me "all my dollies?"

"Every single one" I confirm with a smile.

"And each one of you will get your own rooms" I knew that would catch Abel and Thomas' Attention. They didn't have their own room back at home and Charlotte was still I her nursery that was adjacent to our room.

"an shhee outs?!" Thomas asks around a mouthful of macs.

"Chew your food before you speak" Tara scolds and Thomas makes quick work of chewing his food and swallowing before asking again. "Can we see the house?"

I nod as Tara answers "Right after we finish eating" my 3 get to work as the twins look at their parents.

"Can we go see our house to?" Ellie asks her mother but Opie answers.

"As soon as we find one tomorrow. You'll be with uncle Jax and aunt Tara while your mother and I go look for a house" they nod seeming to accept this answer.

The rest of the the afternoon is spent cleaning up two of the rooms in the back. Clay stopped in to help us and he seemed pretty excited about all the changes and brining this place back to life. I couldn't wait to officially move here and get started on all the plans Opie and I were cooking up. He was excited to know that we already had 2 mechanics that would over see the clean up when we left and he had no problems with letting them stay here for the time being.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm sitting down watching the kids play with a small smile. Opie and his family had left about an hour ago to go back to the hotel while tara and I opted to stay and wait for the real estate agent to call us.

Taras running around the lot m? Abel's trying to catch her but she's dodging him. Thomas is blocking Charlotte from getting back to Tara. They all have this playful 'I'm gonna get ya' smile on their faces and it warms my heart right up. I watch as Abel lunges and finally tags his mother yelling "out!" She laughs and sighs dramatically before heading over to me as both boys focus on their sister.

Tara comes to sit in my lap and I wrap my arms around her as she catches her breath "any word from the real estate agent?"

I shake my head "Not yet" I tell her as I continue to watch the kids play then look at her after a moment. "Think we should fill up that extra room with another one of those?" I motion towards the kids and then look back at her.

Taras eyes snap to mine seemingly searching my face to see if I was joking or not. "Another kid?"

I nod but shrug indifferently "I wasn't there for them. Not for the first kick, or the midnight runs to the store because your craving something crazy. I wasn't there for the birth or the late night wake up calls. I missed out on their first steps, first words and most of their birthdays." My voice has taken a somber note. "I guess I just want another chance...to actually be there"

Taras eyes are soft and a little sad. Her hand comes up to caress my face and I kiss the inside of her palm. "I haven't really thought about it honestly"

Nodding, I look towards the kids again and shrug "Just a thought" we grow quiet till I get a phone call from the agent letting me know that we could stop by and she was on her way. "That was the agent. She said we can stop by now, she's on her way there"

She nods and gets up from my lap, pulling me with her and then towards her as she whispers against my lips "Just let me think it threw please" she kisses me as I nod then shout over her shoulder "Let's go kids"

Stopping their game on a dime, the kids rush over to the car and get in. Abel buckles in his sister before himself and I give him a proud smile before hopping into the drivers side.

We arrive to the house about 7 minutes later. The agent still hasn't arrived so the kids get out to explore their new surroundings. Tara was pensive the entire ride over and now as she sits on the trunk of the car she still seems that way but then she's suddenly grabbing my arm and pulling me to rest between her legs. Her hands are running threw my hair and my eyes are half way closed as I hum along to the sensation of her finger nails running across my scalp. "I would love nothing more than to give you another child, Jackson" she starts and I can sense the 'but' before she even says it. "But I just want us to move here before we start trying. I want to be—" she doesn't get a chance to say anything else as I sweep her off the trunk and spin her around in excitement. How in the world did i ever get do lucky?

Tara was laughing even as she yelling at me to put her down. "Geez you'd think I just told you, you won the lotto"

Chuckling I put her down and shrug "I won the lottery the day I met you, baby"

She rolls her eyes but smiles in-spite of herself "how did my bad ass army man get so cheesy?" She asks as she grabs hold of my chin.

"Not sure. Your the only one that knows how cheesy I can be anyway"

"Oh I'm sure" she kisses me fiercely and then motions behind me "Looks like the agent is here"

I spin us around and watch just as a woman with curly unruly hair gets out of her car. She smiles as she heads our way.

"Miss. Case, hi" I plaster a friendly smile on my face as she waves her hand dismissively but smiles anyway.

"Miss. Case makes me feel old. Please call me Wendy"

A/N:

I Am SO SORRY it took me this long to update! Trust me it was not my intention. RL got in the way terribly.

Hopefully I'll be able to get back into the swing of things! Let me know what you think of this chapter in a sweet little REVIEW.

Thanks for sticking with me guys! Thank you to everyone who PM me and to all who have reviewed! Sending big hugs your way!


End file.
